


3 Times Kirk Was Late and the One Time Spock Made Sure He Wasn’t

by theenterprisesaesthetic



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 3+1, Fluff, M/M, stnetworkge, tumblr gift exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9285593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theenterprisesaesthetic/pseuds/theenterprisesaesthetic
Summary: what it says on the tin. written for @treksanity on tumblr





	

1\.   
Jim jolted up in bed. He was sweating more than a bristled Iowa pig and had a headache the size of Vulcan. Bits of last night flashed in his brain, more piercing than a phaser shot. He flopped back onto his blessedly cool bed and shut his eyes. When he opened them again, the sun was already blazing overhead above the San Francisco skies. He glared at the time on the wall. 9:00am. His first class of the day, of the week, of the entire school year, xenolinguistics with the notorious Professor Spock (who was Vulcan, of all things), and he was already half an hour late. Jim dragged himself out of the bed and within five minutes that gathered all his class materials (more or less) and was out of the door, a Fruit-Roll Up in his hand. He wasn’t going to miss his daily vintage candy breakfast for thirty extra seconds.   
Just as the clock flipped to 9:20, Jim was sliding into his seat, feeling the eyes of the class on him. Actually, he felt last night’s Andorian whiskey more, but that was beyond the point. He knew that that gorgeous cadet (god, what was her name? And why didn’t she let her Gaila bring boys into the room?) was right next to him, smirking and otherwise being insufferable. He felt the professor’s presence in front of him. Jim coughed, looked up from his hair, and instantly fell in love.   
“Cadet Kirk, you are extremely late to this lecture. As it is the first day of academic classes, you will be let off with a warning. However, should this happen again you will be taken out of this class.” Professor Spock clipped, and walked off with his hands behind his back. Jim just stared.   
“That wasn’t very logical.” he heard Gaila’s roommate mutter. 

2\.   
“…I gotta go study.” Jim clapped a bemused and grumpy Bones on the back and wandered off, intending to study for his tactics final but instead finding himself in front of the administration building. Wondering what he was doing, Jim pushed inside and found himself head-on with a large schedule. He absentmindedly scrolled down the times until he saw a gold-highlighted space with the day’s date, marked in bold with SCIENCE TRACK MANDATORY PSYCH AND PHYSICAL EVAL FACILITATED BY PROFESSOR SPOCK12:45pm. Jim’s heart stopped. One more mark in his permanent record and he was facing ejection from the command track altogether. Jim glanced at his watch; 12:43. The medical center was all the way across campus and Jim was on probation for the transporters (a long story with tribbles and some tiny 15-year-old Russian ensign one drunken night) and couldn’t run the full distance in that amount of time. But he tried. Jim showed up at 12:58, red-faced and breathing heavily. After breathlessly reciting his name, student number and ID number he dropped down on the floor of the med center. Suddenly, strong arms lifted him onto a biobed before Jim fell into a blissful, hypo-induced sleep. But not before he could make out a pair of rather stunning pointed ears and raven-black hair. 

3.  
His hair was still warm from the sonic shower. Jim ran a hand through it and stared in the mirror. This was it. He couldn’t believe that the captain had actually accepted his offer for a date. A date. Jim was fresh out of the Academy, immediately on the Enterprise, first officer and science office and had a date with the captain and he just couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that Spock still tolerated his existence, even after embarrassing himself in front of him a million times. Jim stepped into his quarters, head in hands and called Hikaru. “Sulu, please help me. How do you date people?” Jim pleaded. There was a long pause. There was an inaudible mutter, and then Jim could hear Pavel laughing maniacally in the background. The little shit. “Hikaru!” Jim yelled.   
Sulu came back on the phone, laughing and breathless. “Jim! Are you a different man than at the Academy? Because the Jim I knew had dates every other hour!” Hikaru screamed. Jim heard him dissolving into laughter again, and Jim flipped his comm closed. He glanced at the clock. 6:45pm. He refused to be late to Spock another time. He had 15 minutes before he had to meet the captai- Spock. Before he had to meet Spock on the stargazing deck. He played through all the possible scenarios of the night, most of them negative. He groaned and threw on his clothes. Jim, now freaking out, ran out of his quarters, skidding past Ensign Andor’s room, and finally landing in Uhura’s quarters. “UHURA!” Jim screamed. “I HAVE A DATE WITH THE CAPTAIN PLEASE HELP” . Uhura glanced up from her padd. “Jim, I swear to god-“ Jim cut her off. “uhura im dying pls help me.” Uhura glanced up at the time on her wall. “Okay, it’s 7:00, I have ten minutes…” Nyota trailed off. Jim’s eyes after hearing the time had bulged out of his head, then had slammed onto the floor. Jim had fainted. 

4\.   
They were under attack. Sirens were blaring, red signals going off everywhere around him. Jim’s eyes flicked from his console to Spock, who was staring through the viewscreen at the three Klingon warbirds that were destroying the ship. Jim almost laughed at the situation. The Rogue, a new ship, was caught between three shielded Klingon ships. A real life Kobiyashi Maru, which his Spock (before he was Jim’s boyfriend!) programmed at the Academy. Jim couldn’t believe the irony of the situation. “Captain!” Jim shouted. “I can beam aboard one of those ships and and take the rest out!” Spock whipped his head back. “Mr. Jim, we are scheduled for a meeting tonight. I believe I would be quite distressed should you show up late or not at all. Again.” Jim blinked. 

5\. Spock studied the head of his husband next to him. He was so glad that he was late to everything in his life. He only regretted it when it had taken him 7 years of dating to propose, but that was Jim. Everything was well.


End file.
